All For Two
by MasterMario101
Summary: MArio and friends join a game show, will all become heck? Please R
1. Chapter 1

All for Two

By Master Mario 101

Mario was walking in the forest with his friends when a person appeared.

Flavio: Mario and friends yes? Well in case you don't know I am Flavio, the second richest man in Rougeport, and I have teamed up with Mousimillian, the richest man in Rougeport and we are having a game show to win our money. Do you and your friends want to join?

Mario spent a minute talking with his friends then agreed. Mario: We'll do it!

Flavio: These are the rules.

Mousimillian: You will be split into three teams.

Flavio: Then you will compete in various tasks.

Mousimillian: After the tasks you will get points.

Flavio: The team with the most points at the end wins.

Mousimillian: After certain tasks you will eliminate members from your teams.

Flavio: Here's your team:

Team Red:

Mario

Daisy

Yoshi

Boberry

Goombario

Boo

Koops

Team Blue:

Luigi

Peach

Wario

Goombella

Donkey Kong

Petey Piranha

Toadette

Team Green:

Waluigi

Birdo

Toad

Prof. Frankley

Spike (Likelaker)

Bandit

Shy Guy

Flavio: Now let's play "All for Two!!!

The three teams were divided and sent to their rooms as the games began.

Team Red:

Yoshi: I'm hungry, Mario do you have anything to eat?

Mario: No Yoshi, sorry.

Yoshi: Daisy, do…

Daisy: No Yoshi nobody has any food.

Yoshi: Aww.

Koops: I wonder what our first task is going to be.

Boberry: I know, when do you think we'll find out?

Goombario: Who knows, well everyone's here… wait uhh?

Boo: Booooooooooo! He jumped out from nowhere.

Goombario: Ahhhhhhhhhh! Ok wait Boo 7HP 4Attack 0Def. Ok I'm better.

Yoshi: Oooooooooook. What was that?

Goombario: Well when I get scared I say out stats.

Daisy: Weird…

Team Blue:

Toadette: I hope my Toad is doing Ok.

Peach: Oh I'm sure he's doing fine.

Goombella: I know how you feel, just don't worry about it.

Wario: Yeah, me too, wait, isn't he in the group with the serial killer?

Toadette: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Luigi: Hey, stop it; don't make her worry so much!

Wario: Hey, make me!

Luigi: Oh I'll make you…

D.K.: Stop! Both of you, we are a team now; we need to fight our differences.

Petey: He is right; if we want to win we have to work together.

Wario: Humph!

Team Green:

Spike: Wow, a game show, this is so cool!

Frankley: Oh I'm too old for this.

Shy Guy: Umm, I'm nervous.

Bandit: Meh, we'll be fine, I'm sure.

Toad: I hope Toadette isn't worried about me.

Waluigi: On what I heard she is wigging out.

Toad: Arg, oh well, I can comfort her later.

Birdo: I hope we win, it will be so cool.

Spike: We just started and you're talking about winning already?

Flavio: Welcome folks, now I'm your host Flavio and…

Mousimillian: I'm your host Mousimillian, and welcome to…

Flavio: All for Two now its time…

Mousimillian: To meet our contestants!

Flavio: First, from Team Red…

Mario: Plumber, Mushroom Kingdom, Shroom University.

Daisy: Princess, Sarasaraland, Star College for Girls.

Yoshi: uhh Dinosaur, Yoshi's Island, Egg University.

Boberry: Sailor, Rougeport, Bombomb U.

Goombario: Explorer, Goomba Village, U Goom.

Boo: Ghost, Boo's Mansion, King Boo U.

Koops; Adventurer, Petalburg, Petalburg U.

Mousimillian: Now For Team Blue.

Luigi: Plumber, Mushroom Kingdom, Mushroom Kingdom State U.

Peach: Princess, Mushroom Kingdom, Home schooled.

Wario: Millionaire, My Mansion is a town of its own, no college.

Goombella: Archaeologist, Goomba Village, U Goom.

Donkey Kong: Monkey, Donkey Kong Country, Ape U.

Petey Piranha; Plant, Pianta Village, Seed Collage for the Ungrown Plant.

Toadette: Teacher, Toad Town, Mushroom Collage.

Flavio: Now for our final team, Team Green!

Waluigi: Thief, no home, I roam! No school.

Birdo: Model, Yoshi's Island, Yoshi Beauty School.

Toad: Stay at home Dad, Toad Town, Toad Boarding School.

Frankley: Professor, Rougeport, Goom Normal (Now U Goom)

Lakilester: I told you its Spike! Lakitu Flower Fields, Cloud U.

Bandit: Thief, Rougeport, No school

Shy Guy: Uh.

Mousimillian: Now you have it, we'll be back after these messages.

Flavio: Now that we've met our challengers, we will now announce our first event!

Mousimillian: Our first contest is "Add an Ad" In this contest, groups will work together to create a newspaper ad on a particular subject.

Flavio: Yes you will be given points based on how the ad is.

Mousimillian: Teams will be given their subjects tomorrow morning. Till then get some rest.

Flavio: Well see you next time on "All for Two!"


	2. Chapter 2

All for Two

Team Red:

Mario: Wow, a newspaper ad, I wonder what the topic is going to be.

Daisy: Yeah, I hope it's not as hard as it sounds.

Yoshi: Um I can type fast, so I could type the article.

Goombario: I could provide information, such as interviews.

Boo: Um I could surf the Web fast so we can look up info.

Boberry: I could write the first copy.

Koops: Sounds good, although I don't know what I can do.

At that moment there was a knock at the door.

Mario: Yes?

Flavio: Well I've come to tell you of your subject of your newspaper, it is …

Team Blue:

Luigi: Ugh, its so nerve wrecking just to wait for what we have to do.

Peach: I know, why can't they just tell us?

Wario: Hey…

Goombella: Is for horses.

Wario: Stop that, anyway as I was saying, what jobs should each of us do?

D.K.: Wow, for once you actually said something useful!

Wario: Grr.

Petey: Um, I know I can't type.

Toadette: Maybe I could do that.

Mousimillion: Hello, now for your subject, it is…

Team Green:

Waluigi: This is boring, we've been waiting for hours.

Birdo: Well, you wanted to join the show it's your fault.

Toad: I believe they are coming soon.

Frankley: Well anyway I can provide information for us.

Spike: Umm, I can interview anybody.

Bandit: Can I do anything?

Shy Guy: ………. ……….?

Waluigi: This guy is getting weird.

Flavio: Well now all three groups have received their subjects. You will all write a story on the Petalburg Koopas winning the World Series!

Flavio: Here are the rules,

It must be edited. 5 pts.

All must be true info. 7 pts.

Your groups must have an interview 10 pts.

Each person must have a job 3 pts.

You must cite at least 5 sources. 5 pts.

Total pts.: 30 pts. That would be a great start!

Team Red:

Goombario: Hey, Yoshi and I are going to Petalburg for the interviews.

Yoshi: Yeah, we'll be off now.

Daisy: Boo, like you said, you can surf the Web.

Mario: Koops, do you want to go to the library?

Koops: Uh sure why not.

Boberry: When all the info gets here, can I write the first copy.

Daisy: Sure, and I'll type the final copy.

Mario: And I'll edit the first copy. Ok now we're all set.

Team Blue:

Luigi: I call final copy!

Peach: I will edit, because I were taught by the best, my daddy!

Wario: whatever I can write the first copy.

Goombella: I can get in touché with the teammates, so I can interview!

Petey: Um I can fly Goombella to Petalburg.

Toadette: I'll go to the library!

D.K.: I'll try to surf the Web.

Luigi: Ok let's get to work!

Team Green:

Waluigi: I'll surf the Web, It sounds easy.

Frankley: What?! Heh oh well, I can interview.

Birdo: I guess I can edit.

Spike: I'll fly with Prof. here and go to Petalburg.

Toad: I'm good with the computer, I'll type the final copy.

Bandit: I'll go to the library.

Shy Guy: ………. ………..

Waluigi: Uh fine he can write the first copy.

Toad: Well we better get to work.

Goombario: Hi, so you are the captain of the Petalburg Koopas?

KK: Yup, that's me and want do you need?

Goombario: Well we need to ask a few questions.

KK: Anything, just ask.

Yoshi: Ok first, How did you feel when you first one the World Series?

KK: Well I jumped up and down, and it was pretty exciting.

Goombario: Even though you won MVP who do you think was the real MVP?

KK: Well that would have to be Koopook, because he was always keeping us motivated, and he was a great player.

Yoshi: What about the rumors that you didn't deserve the trophy?

KK: Well there will always be sore-losers out there, but saying people don't deserve what they won is sad.

Goombario: Well thank you for your time.

KK: No problem well see you later.


End file.
